Mom's Cooking
by SteamySmut
Summary: Percy comes home for some R&R, but things quickly turn steamy when he realizes how sexy his mom is. What are Percy and Sally Jackson to do without much to do and a lot of sexual tension? Lemons. Incest.
1. Cumming Back Home

AN: Incest. Updated to hopefully be a bit better.

Percy was tired after a long and arduous quest, but more importantly, he was starving for his mom's cooking. He hadn't been able to come home for a while because of how hectic life at camp had been, but a moment of respite had occurred, and he took advantage of it. Paul was gone for the weekend at a conference for the new curriculum for English teachers, so it was just Percy and Sally, and he was looking forward to some relaxation and time with his mom.

He got out of the cab around noon and walked to his mom, who was waiting for him outside the door.

"Oh Percy, come here! I've missed you so much these days," smothering Percy in a hug

Percy turned crimson when he realized how his mom's tits felt against his chest and was worried she would feel his rapidly hardening erection.

"Hi mom, I missed you too. Do you mind if I go inside and freshen up?"

"No problem but come to the kitchen when you're done! I made some delicious cookies, just how you like them!" responded Sally with a sly wink.

"Probably blue, just like my balls right now," mused Percy as he went inside the spacious apartment with his mom trailing a few feet behind him.

Unknown to Percy, Sally was also turning crimson from embarrassment, but whereas Percy was worried that his mom would see the tent in his pants, Sally worried Percy would realize that she was looking at his firm ass.

Percy ran to where he remembered the bathroom to be and jumped into the shower. The tent in his pants was clearly visible at this point and his mind filled with dirty thoughts. He turned on the cold water as soon as he could, not bothering even to take his clothes off, and waited for his erection to go away.

Percy dried off after a few minutes and made his way downstairs, from where he could smell the delicious scent of Sally's cooking.

"Mom, the kitchen smells so good" Percy walked into the kitchen and looked for his mom when his eyes fell on a gorgeous ass. His mom was bent over, getting the cookies out of the oven and his erection was back with a vengeance. His face turning crimson, Percy was by no means unaware of his erection that had come back with a vengeance. He tried to stop himself, but the dirty thoughts of what he could do to her gorgeous body and tight ass were a constant torrent at this point.

Sally turned around, "Percy, come try one of these cookies!"

Struggling to look relaxed, Percy moved behind Sally and reached for a cookie when he realized that his dick was obviously poking Sally in the ass. He started to apologize, but she started grinding on his pelvis.

"M-M-Mom, what are you doing?" said Percy, who while immensely enjoyed his sexy mom writhing on his boner, was very confused, as well as conflicted.

"Percy, I can't stop myself anymore. With every passing year you visit, you look more like your father, and with Paul busy with work so much with his new promotion… I'm horny!"

Before Percy could even try to digest and understand this bombshell, Sally turned around passionately kissed Percy. His instincts kicked in, and he responded to her, kneading her firm ass with his hands while their tongues fought for dominance. She tasted distinctly of chocolate and licorice, turning him on even more.

Their lips broke apart, and Sally said, "Percy, I wan- no, I need you to fuck me, with that big fat cock of yours.

"Gladly, " Percy said as he took off his pants and briefs. His cock, free from the trap, jutted out, and Sally quickly dropped to her knees to service it.

"Oh fuck mom,you're such a slut," said Percy as his mom started deepthroating him. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he began stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"That's right mom, suck my dick like the slut you are."

"Oh fuck yes Percy, tell me how bad I am!"

He was struggling to stay standing while his mom worshiped his cock, licking the tip and then taking the whole cock into her mouth while fondling his balls.

"Percy, I'm so fucking wet. Can you fuck this little, pink, tight pussy?" Sally stood up and looked Percy in his sea green eyes.

Percy roughly picked her up and took her to his room and threw her on his bed

"I'm about to destroy your pussy mom. You're such a fucking slut."

"Yes, baby, I am, come fuck your mom right!"

Percy jumped on Sally, taking his thick cock and pushing it into her sopping wet pussy.

"Ah fuck Percy, please, go faster!"

Percy started smashing into Sally, filling her pussy up with his cock, making her scream and moan. The aroma of her wet pussy was addicting and delectable.

"Ah fuck Percy! Don't stop! Keep slamming into this tight pussy! Oh fuck, you're so much bigger than Paul! PUNISH ME LIKE THE LITTLE SLUT THAT I AM!

Percy kept smashing into her perfectly pink and shaved pussy, but he knew he couldn't keep going much longer. His bronzed skin was covered in sweat, and the sweet sound of his skin slapping on his mom's ass was pushing him over the edge. Keeping one hand on her chest and massaging his mom's fuckable tits, Percy started smacking her firm ass with his other hand.

"Mom..I'm about to cum!" Percy started to pull out, but Sally quickly stopped him

"Cum in my pussy! Give me your seed!"

Percy thrusted a few more times and then released his seed into her womb while grabbing her giant tits and licking her nipples.

"Oh fuck yes Percy! I'm cumming!"

Sally came, her cum all over Percy's dick. She moaned so loudly that Percy was worried the neighbors could hear her, but he refused to silence her sexy and dirty moans.

"Oh fuck Percy, thank you for that. Your dick felt so amazing." Sally pushed him down onto the bed and started polishing off his cum covered cock.

"Percy, no one can know what we just did, ok? Especially not Paul."

"Does that mean we can't do this again mom?" Percy could not imagine never again being able to have sex with his mom, with her giant tits and perfect ass.

"No baby, we still can, but we have to be discreet, ok? We're not done for today, so don't worry Percy."

Sally got up and started to walk towards the showers. Percy was spent but looked up to see the view of her gorgeous ass saunter away from him

Sally turned around and innocently asked Percy, "Percy, aren't you going to come get a shower?"

His tiredness immediately forgotten, Percy ran after Sally into the shower.

In no mood to waste his precious time, Percy pushed Sally up against the wall in the shower and grabbed her tits.

"Oh mom, your tits feel so fucking amazing." Percy's cock was hard and ready to push into Sally's pussy again.

Sally moaned loudly and put her hands against the wall as Percy penetrated her.

"Oh fuck Percy, fuck me hard! Destroy my pussy!"

Percy turned on the water to the highest level he could and used the power he got from it to thrust and slam into Sally.

"Oh fuck mom, your pussy is so tight. You're such a slut, taking your son's cock like a whore!

"Fuck yes, yes, YES! FUCK ME MORE PERCY! CUM IN ME!

His mom's moans and yells pushed Percy over the edge, making him cum in his mom for the second time. He roughly grabbed her hips and slammed into her one more time, filling her vagina and making her cum as well.

Percy picked Sally up again like a rag doll and moved back to the bedroom. Throwing her onto the bed, too tired to do anymore, he put his cock in her vagina and fell asleep.

"I love you Percy and your fat cock," said Sally, her eyes drooping.

"I love you too mom.."


	2. Cock For Dinner

AN: Incest. Leave a comment if you want a threesome, and who the third person should be.

Percy was struggling to contain himself. His mom was a horny slut, and he was trying his hardest not to give it away to Paul, his stepfather. Sally was deepthroating his thick cock, and he was on the verge of cumming in her mouth.

It all started two days ago when he and his mom had fucked like rabbits while Paul was gone for a conference, Sally and he had been insatiable. Any opportunity for sex was taken with pleasure, fucking all over the apartment. The problem was, Paul had just gotten back from his weekend long teacher's meeting, making everything problematic.

Paul had just found out that he was going to be promoted and become a curriculum advisor for all the schools in the district, so it was only right to celebrate. Percy technically wasn't old enough, but he was allowed to partake in the celebratory champagne Sally had bought for the three of them. By the time dinnertime rolled around, Percy was eagerly awaiting his mom's cooking but was always distracted by thoughts of her fuckable body under her tight clothes, something that had not gone unnoticed by him. Luckily, Paul was completely oblivious to the sexual tension because Percy and Sally, overcome with joy at his promotion.

"Alright boys, I hope you're hungry! I made some lasagna, and the cookies are going to be ready soon! Save some room for dessert," Sally said while discreetly winking at Percy and his hard-on he was trying to hide under the table. She knew her clothes would make him horny, what with her tight ass and big titties clearly visible.

She sat down, and everyone dug in with gusto, and there was a lull in the conversation. Percy attempted to look anywhere but his mom's cleavage, which her barely-there clothing was doing a terrible job of covering. His hard on had persisted for the last 30 minutes, and he didn't know how much longer he could handle looking at his mom without jumping her.

He was distracted from his horny contemplations of how he'd like to fuck his mom when he felt a hand on his crotch.

While Percy was busy trying to distract himself, Sally faked dropping her fork so she could go under the table and suck Percy's cock, the dessert she was salivating for all day.

"Yes Paul, I'm alright. It'll just take a few minutes to find this fork!" said Sally as she unbuttoned Percy's pants, took off his boxers and gripped his thick cock. Too impatient to wait, she started deepthroating it immediately, making sure not to make noise so as to alert Paul.

"Ahh fuck," hissed Percy, realizing his slut of a mom was sucking his cock a few feet away from her husband. He tried to act as nonchalant as possible.

"So Paul, did you see the promotion coming at all or was it a surprise," Percy was close to cumming, so he started some conversation with his step-dad to distract him as he pushed his mom down onto his cock.

"I was so shocked when they told me. I knew there was a job opening, but I thought it'd go to one of the most senior employees. By the way, Percy, are you ok? You look a bit flushed."

Percy, thrilled and scared simultaneously of the physical evidence of his misdemeanor, immediately started shooting spurts into his whore of a mother's mouth. After what felt like an eternity, Sally came out from under the table with her fork, still licking cum from her lips, unknown to Paul.

"Wow, that took forever to find. Good thing I still got to eat something hearty," said Sally, smirking at Percy.

"Alright, well, I'll go get the cookies for you guys so that you can have some sweet dessert. Percy, would you mind helping me? I need a bit of help preparing the cookies," said Sally as she sauntered to the kitchen, shaking her ass. Percy followed close behind.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, away from Paul, Percy slammed his mom into the wall. In no mood for foreplay, he hurriedly took off both of their clothes, their tongues battling for dominance, moans heard all throughout the kitchen. Even though he just came minutes ago, Percy's dick was hard as a rock and ready to fuck Sally.

"You fucking slut. You liked knowing Paul, your innocent husband, might know you were sucking your own son's cock 5 feet away from him, huh? " Percy said, turning Sally around so he could smack her firm ass.

"Oh fuck, YES! Slap my ass! I'm a little whore who can't get enough of your fat cock Percy! Fuck me right now!"

Percy needed no further incentive. Feeling her pussy to make sure it was wet, and it indeed was soaked, Percy slammed into her from behind, putting all of his pent up energy into it. Within minutes, Percy's bronze skin was sheened with sweat from the exertion of fucking his mom as hard as he could, Percy slamming his cock into Sally's tight pussy.

"I'm going to destroy this wet, tight little pussy mom!" said Percy, marveling at the tight pussy he got to thrust into. Not one to forget her marvelous titties, he made sure to play with them, fucking her doggy style against the wall.

"Hey, is everything ok in there? Do you need me to help?" said Paul, realizing Sally and Percy had been gone for nearly 10 minutes.

"Oh. We' .Paul." said Sally, struggling to string together a coherent sentence when Percy impaled himself into her.

"Yea Paul, no problem here! Just making sure the cookies are moist and tight!" said Percy, pulling on Sally's hair and starting to thrust even faster than before.

Paul was a bit confused by Percy's word usage, but decided he was probably too overcome with joy by the taste of the delicious cookies, and so thought no more of the incident.

"Ah fuck Percy, you're going SO FAST! CUM IN ME WITH YOUR COCK! CUM IN YOUR SLUTTY MOTHER!" said Sally, her pussy tightening like a vice around Percy's cock as her orgasm took over her body.

Without warning, Percy came into Sally's wet pussy. He pulled out halfway through, covering her ass with his cum, just like a cumslut like her deserved.

"Oh fuck Percy, we better go out there before Paul gets suspicious," said Sally, as she hurriedly fixed her clothing and makeup, valiantly trying to hide the fact that she just got fucked like a whore by her son in the kitchen.

"It's your fault mom. You've been teasing me all day with your slutty clothes," said Percy, glad he had finally been able to fuck his mom.

Luckily for them, Paul was so gullible, he never realized anything was amiss between the two.


	3. Cock-Blocked

AN: Incest. Rough Sex. Next update will hopefully be quicker.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

The noise of flesh smacking flesh was heard resoundingly throughout the bathroom, punctuated by Sally's slutty moans.

"Fuckkk, Percy. Your dick is so big," gasping for air, feeling amazingly helpless being fucked against the wall in the bath by Percy. The water gave him more stamina and speed than possible for any mortal, and he put it to good use, destroying Sally's ass from behind with his thick cock.

"Goddamn mom; your ass is even tighter than your pussy. You like getting destroyed by me, don't you? Do you like feeling helpless?

"Oh fuck yes, I want you to slam into me as hard as possible! Cum in me, make me yours again baby."

Gripping Sally by her tits, leaving bite marks on her back, Percy started to fuck her in earnest, pushing her to her limit, the musky smell of musk and pre-cum filling the room.

"Fuck yeah, don't you dare sto-Wait, what was that?"

"Shit, I think that's Paul," said Percy, unconsciously still fucking Sally as he filled with dread at his step-dad coming home from work earlier than usual.

"Fuck Percy, we can't get caught! Go to your room now, before he comes upstairs! I promise I'll make it up to you later!"

Disgruntled, but understanding, Percy pulled out of Sally, but still smacking her ass to remind her of what he would have done given time, Percy quickly grabbed his clothes and ran out of the bathroom, cock-blocked by his step-father.

The rest of the day was uneventful, precisely the opposite of what Percy had wanted. Hoping to be able to fuck Sally during dinner, he was disappointed once again because they had to go outside to eat, and the chance of them being caught was just too high.

By the time they got home at 10, Percy was horny and angry, never a good combination. He kept feeling the tightness of Sally's pussy, pulsing around his cock, or her ass, which he loved to smack while pulling her hair and destroying her asshole. It made him incapable of doing essentially anything. Deciding there was no point in just waiting for her, and that they would make it up another time, he faded into a fitful sleep, opting to sleep naked, feeling hot because of his sexual frustration.

The warm wetness around his cock is what woke him up. Percy woke up, startled, immediately feeling something warm and sensual slurping on his cock, and quickly assessed it to be his mom.

"Fuck mom; that feels so good! Please don't stop! " said Percy, loving the way Sally's head bobbed up and down his thick cock.

Sally pulled her head off of Percy's cock with a loud plop, rubbing up and down his shaft with her hands while looking at him with sultry eyes.

"I'm so sorry Paul interrupted us, baby. Why don't you tell me everything you want to do to my body while I take care of this little problem?"

Sally immediately went back to sucking and worshipping Percy's cock and balls, slobbering all over it while fingering her soaked pussy, drenched at the thought of what Percy would do to her.

"First, I'm going to flip you over and smack your ass, for being such a bad bitch. It's past midnight, so you're late, and so you must be punished. Then I'm going to pound you into the bed until you're a puddle. Then I'm going to cum all over you." said Percy, grabbing Sally's hair and pushing her down onto his 9-inch cock, choking her, her eyes rolling up in enjoyment.

Not wanting to cum just yet, he pulled her off of his dick, looking at her with wild lust in his eyes. Before she could react, he used his battle-hardened reflexes and strength to grab her and flip her over, disorienting her.

"It's time I fucked you like Paul never could Mom. " slapping her ass and kissing her back.

"Please Percy, fuck me like a slut! All I think about every day is your cock in me. I want you to use me like a cumslut!"

"Only for you Mom, only for you," said Percy, as he took his hard cock, covered with her spit, and impaled her soaked pussy. Every time he would push into her and sheath his cock, her loud moans and jiggling ass motivated him to keep pulling out and slamming right back in. Percy had no care for whether or not Paul could hear them because the velvety heat Sally's pussy provided was worth any punishment in the world. Pulling on her hair to gain leverage, Percy started fucking her faster and faster, the sexual musk and squelching sounds of her pussy quickly becoming music he loved.

"You like this dick, bitch? Do I satisfy you better than Paul? Do you feel dirty for wanting your son's cock all day?"

"Yessss, oh Percy! I love you so much! I get wet just thinking about you, I can barely keep my hands off you whenever we're around each other. I love seeing you get hot and bothered whenever you see my titties. Ohhhh fuckkk, I'm cumming Percy!"

Sally's pulsating pussy was almost enough to push Percy over the edge, but he refused to come in anything, but Sally's tight asshole, a place only Percy was allowed to enter. It was his territory, and he declined to give it up.

Percy took his cock out of her vagina and quickly slammed into her tight asshole, making her scream because of the sensory overload.

"Oh fuck Percy, go harder! I want you to destroy my ass! I want to be sore for the rest of the weeeeeeek! FUCKKKKK!"

Percy gripped her hips like a man clinging to his life, cumming in spurts, leaving all coherent thought, gripped like a vise by Sally's asshole. His bronzed skin shone with sweat, as did Sally's giant ass, jiggling every time Percy slammed into her, red all over it, in the shape of hands. Sally passed out because of her orgasm and the feeling of Percy's cock in her, and Percy could not find the will or motivation to get out of Sally, so that's how they feel asleep, hoping Paul didn't notice Sally missing.


End file.
